1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for ascertaining a measure of a calorific value of a gas and a method for ascertaining a measure of a calorific value of a gas.
2. Detailed Description of Prior Art
Spark ignition engines operated with petrol or diesel as the fuel can be converted to operate with compressed natural gas (CNG). The gas usually has different components in different countries. In particular, the proportion of nitrogen or carbon dioxide reduces the calorific value of the gas. For correct regulation of the engine it is advantageous to know the calorific value of the gas.